Solo Fijate En MI!
by LecchiKagamine
Summary: aasdfasd :B es un fic de fubukiXkazemaru... fubuki esta enamorado de kazemaru cuando este no le presta ni la mas minima atencion ya que kazemaru cree que solo es su mejor amigo
1. Le Rompieron el corazon

**Fic FubukiXKazemaru "solo Fijate en MI" Parte 1 :3**

El… un ex-velosista, ahora un delantero muy veloz…. casi al igual que el delantero peli-plateado….

El… un delantero como ya se habia dicho, peli-plateado, tan veloz como el viento…. tontamente enamorado del anterior.

Son 2 diferentes personas, uno enamorado del otro & el otro solo viendolo como un amigo y enamorado de otro…. la unica cosa igual era que los dos eran my veloces y jugaban en raimon….

el tonto enamorado… soy yo… el delantero mas veloz de raimon, enamorado de el defensa mas veloz peli-azulado…. kazemaru ichirouta… me pregunto por que lo amo, si se que el esta enamorado de alguien mas… endou mamoru, yo quiero mucho al capitan pero… con solo que mi lindo peli-azulado lo mencione me da ganas de golpearlo hasta matarlo… pero bueno, a la vez me alegra que al mencionarlo mi peli-azulado tenga tanto brillo en sus ojos y se llegue a sonrojar… es tan lindo… si el es feliz yo tambien…. recuerdo que me prometi a mi mismo no perdonar a endou si es que le hacia daño, claro… por que? por que mi lindo kaze-chan vino a mi su "mejor amigo" a comentarme algo que hizo que mi corazon se destrozara…. pero a la vez saber que el seria feliz…

*/FLASH BACK/*

-estaba sentado como siempre, cerca de la torre de metal observando con un tanto de rencor a aquel portero que tenia toda la atencion de MI kazemaru…. lo quiero mucho y es un gran capitan pero, no se por que, lo odio a la vez… y mas cuando tiene la atencion de kazemaru y no le hace caso, estaba hundido en mis pensamientos cuando derrepente una angelical voz me desperto mencionando mi nombre-

-Emm… Fubuki-kun? -levante la cara para ver a aquella persona, era mi lindo kazemaru, estaba muy feliz con una carta en las manos y una pegatina de corazon en ella… por un momento la ilusion de que esa carta fuera para mi me invadio, me sonroje, el se sento junto a mi.-

- Q-que pasa? -dije aun sonrojado evitando mirarlo a los ojos-

- P-pues , tu eres mi mejor amigo… -esas palabras rompieron un pedacito de mi corazon- queria preguntarte…. -una sonrisa se formo en mi cara y en la suya un sonrojo- tu… crees que yo le guste a endou? -eso me destrozo por completo, contube las lagrimas y le sonrei asintiendole- hmm que bueno ^^ es que veras… yo me le quiero declarar….. por eso… hoy…. - kazemaru estaba totalmente sonrojado al decirme eso lo cual se me hizo muy lindo, sonrei-

- bueno… pero si te lastima juro que no lo perdonare….

- por que?

- por que eres mi mejor amigo y no te quiero ver sufrir -una despiadada mentira, no era por que fuera mi mejor amigo si no por que lo amaba-

- umm esta bien ^^ -kazemaru se paro y dirijio a donde estaba endou, los dos sonriendo, kazemaru un tanto nervioso se inclino y le dio la carta a endou, endou la abrio y la leyo, sus ojos se abrieron como de plato, abrazo a kazemaru despues de eso se marcho, kazemaru volteo hacia donde estaba yo, me dedico una calida sonrisa lo cual a mi indicaba que le habia correspondido, le sonrei tambien, me pare y me fui a mi casa, el corazon me dolia al saber que le habia correspondido, mi corazon estaba partido en mil pedazos, no le di mas vueltas y pense que seria mejor estar feliz por el, me dormi, al la mañana siguiente me levante como de costumbre y fui a la escuela, me sente en mi lugar y vi endou muy feliz platicando con goenji…. kazemaru aun no llegaba…. en el receso decidi darle las felicitaciones a endou por salir con kazemaru, me acerque a el que estaba con goenji, iba caminando cuando un shock me invadio, endou y goenji se estaban besando, furioso tome a endou de la mano y lo jale el cual reacciono confundido-

-emm… que pasa fubuki?

- QUE PASA? tu besando a goenji! cuando ayer le correspondiste a kazemaru….. -la rabia me invadia pero a la vez una felicidad, no se por que, pero me siento como una mala persona-

- no te dijo…?

- decirme que? -le respondi calmandome-

- yo… la verdad no le correspondi por que yo estoy saliendo con goenji…. desde hace 3 dias…..

- e-entonces por que me sonrio? -pense en voz alta-

- te sonrio? vaya creo que no se lo tomo tan mal…. bueno… fubuki si eso era lo unico que me querias decir me tengo que ir, goenji me espera -el ni yo eramos chicos violentos mas bien un poco timidos pero si se trata de mi kazemaru yo mataria…. me quede pensando por que me sonrio cuando lo rechazaron, tambien era raro que no viniera a la escuela, no me importo y me fui corriendo hacia la torre de metal, ahora que recuerdo la noche anterior habia llovido, camine y camine hasta que vi a alguien sentado en el arbol, dormido y empapado… me acerque y vi que era mi lindo peli-azulado, me sente junto a el, el se desperto y me miro-

- Q-que haces aqui? -me pregunto-

- mas bien yo te deberia preguntar eso…..

- n-no es na-lo interrumpi-

- se que endou te rechazo por goenji -las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas, lo abraze, el estornudo- creo que mejor vamos a tu casa para que te bañes y no te enfermes mas -el asintio, nos paramos y no dirijimos a su casa, en el camino…-

CHANCHANCHAN les gusto? :3

si les gusto?

si?

no?

que? xD

Reviews?


	2. Una ducha un beso

**Fic FubukiXKazemaru "solo Fijate en MI" Parte 2 **

- se que endou te rechazo por goenji -las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas, lo abraze, el estornudo- creo que mejor vamos a tu casa para que te bañes y no te enfermes mas -el asintio, nos paramos y no dirijimos a su casa, en el camino todo era completo silencio-

-Fubuki-kun -el mencionado volteo a ver al lindo niño peli-azulado quien habia parado de llorar y ahora solo sonreia con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas-

-s-si que pasa? -shirou tambien tenia en las mejillas un lindo rojo carmesi cubriendolas, cabe decir que le gustaba como kazemaru se veia sonriendo asi, kazemaru volteo y miro fijamente a fubuki el cual se sonrojo aun mas pero antes de que dijiera algo kazemaru abrazaba a shirou muy dulcemente-

- gracias -le susurro al oido lo cual hizo que el corazon de shirou latiera a mi por hora- eres el mejor amigo que eh tenido -escuchar eso a shirou le alegraba pero a la vez le partia el corazon en mil pedazos, kazemaru se separo de el y le regalo una linda sonrisa, shirou sonrie un tanto finjido-

- tu tambien eres mi mejor amigo... "si pudieras saber que eres mas que un mejor amigo para mi" -pensaba shirou mientras sonreia, llegando a la casa de kazemaru ambos pasaron, no habia nadie, fubuki sentia un poco de nervios- bien, me voy a bañar... -sonrio con inocencia kazemaru-

- S-si yo te espero aqui -sonrio con un sonrojo el lindo de shirou, kazemaru le miro de pies a cabeza-

- Y si te bañas conmigo? -fubuki se sonrojo demasiado, como si la electricidad le corrierea por todo el cuerpo-

- Q-QUE? -no pudo evitar gritar-

- e-eh yo me refiero a que si te bañas conmigo... la bañera es lo suficientemente grande -le miro un poco confundido- ademas somos mejores amigos no? -rio- tu y yo tenemos lo mismo, somos niños -volvio a reir extendiendole la mano-

- valee... -fubuki le siguio hasta el cuarto del baño, kazemaru coloco dos toallas y se empezo a desvestir, fubuki sentia como le hervian las mejillas, se dio media vuelta y el tambien se desvistio, ambos se metieron a la tina- esta muy tibia el agua -sonreia fubuki-

- si -kazemaru tambien sonrio, kazemaru intento alcanzar la manija para cerrar el agua ya que ya se habia llenado la tina, al momento de moverse el pie de kazemaru accidentalmente toco el miembro de shirou el cual no pudo evitar gemir ante tal accion, y al moverse por el gemido shirou tambien le toco con el pie el miembro de kazemaru, ambos habia gemido y ahora estaban totalmente sonrojados, no sabian que decir y que hacer-

- y-yo lo siento kazemaru -dijo fubuki mirando hacia abajo-

- no te preocupes, eso fue un accidente -sonrio-

- n-no me refiero a eso... si no a esto -fubuki tomo de las mejillas a kazemaru y se acerco a el dandole un beso, kazemaru solo...-


End file.
